


It's The Nineteenth Century And Everyone Is Gay

by IGuessIWriteStuffNow



Series: Gay Newspaper Children Get To Be Happy [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Sarah Jacobs, Canon Era, Everyone Is Gay, I'll think of something, Im realizing now that I dont have a title, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, The Jacobs Parents are Trying, but like only a bit, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGuessIWriteStuffNow/pseuds/IGuessIWriteStuffNow
Summary: It wasn’t that David thought his parents would hate him. No, it was more that he would rather not risk it and tell them.*******In which David and Sarah Hatch A Plan™ to ensure their parents remain in the dark about their not heterosexual relationships.(I don't know how to summarize)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I never write fanfiction and this is probably why. I based this on some post I saw ages ago about these gay siblings who had the brother fake-date the sister's gf and the sister fake-date the brother's bf when their parents were around. Of course when I read that my first thought was of the beautifully queer Jacobs siblings, and how they would totally do that.

It wasn’t that David thought his parents would hate him. No, it was more that he would rather not risk it and tell them. The twentieth century was right around the corner, which could be certainly thought of as a time for the reform of social normalities, and yet, the world was not yet willing to accept love between two people of the same gender. David had been aware of this his whole life: from when he began feeling romantic urges towards men rather than women to when he got his first crush on a boy in his school. He knew this when he began his job as newsie, a time when he realized that such relationships were more common than he had thought, and also the place where he met and soon began falling for his male best friend. It was a thought constantly present, even when he finally confessed to and began a relationship with said best friend, a relationship that was held a secret the two of them would share.

Hiding such a relationship turned out to be surprisingly easy for the two, seeing as Jack spent half his time around the Jacobs’ household anyway, and there was rarely a moment before or after the relationship began that Jack was not somehow in contact with David, whether it be sitting close together or arms resting on shoulders or Jack grabbing him by the tie to pull him somewhere or another. And, of course, there were always dark alleys reserved for touches that could not be as easily construed as friendly.

But on the topic David’s sister, she was one who did not have to be sheltered from the truth of her brother’s love life. Rather, she was a godsend when it came to keeping it unknown to the world around them. Sarah had been aware of the boys’ feelings probably before they had, and was marvelous secret keeper. And if maybe she pestered her brother on the status of his relationship a bit too often, and even if that could be incredibly annoying, that was all easily overlooked. 

David, as much as he loved Sarah, was initially uncomfortable- scared, even- having anyone know about such scandalous information that could easily place him in a situation that would cause him and someone he loved great harm. But, as Sarah told him at the time, he had nothing to worry about, because she had an ulterior motives for keeping David’s secret: a girl named Katherine.

David was initially shocked to realize that his sister was inflicted with the same condition of homosexuality as he was, but when he told her so, she informed him that, first of all, he should not speak of it as if it was some horrific illness, and second of all, she liked both men and women and was therefore not a homosexual at all. The news was still a surprise nonetheless, maybe even a bit more so considering that she apparently liked _both_ genders, which David had trouble comprehending. Regardless of David's overthinking on the matter of his sister's sexuality, the realization gave the siblings both a sense of solidarity and a further impetus to maintain their safe and happy relationships without the of a world far less supportive of the the loves the two had found.

Both of Jacobs’ children will say the idea was theirs, and to this day neither Jack nor Katherine is sure who really did come up with it (though they usually side with their respective lovers).

And so, it was on the same day David introduced his parents to his wonderful new girlfriend Katherine that Sarah announced- also to their parents- that Jack had officially began courting her. The parents were delighted that their children had both found someone to engage with romantically, as the two had been mysteriously single up to that point, even Sarah, whose popularity amongst young men would have certainly implied otherwise. Naturally, both Jack and Katherine were invited to dinner, as anything otherwise would be exceedingly rude. A few extra chairs had to be found to accommodate the now seven people eating at the table, but that was not too much of an issue. What _did_ prove to be an issue was when Jack sat next to David on one side of the table, and Sarah next to Katherine on the other. The Jacobs’ parents were curious as to why the couples did not sit next to each other, a question to which the children had no explanation, and in such a way were forced to switch chairs and keep up appearances. The dinner situation was not a complete waste for both couples, as, when David dropped his napkin and bent to pick it up, he couldn’t help but notice Katherine’s foot wrapped around Sarah’s ankle.

After the meal highly praised by the two people not related to the one who made it, Jack had planned to stay overnight. The invitation was, of course, extended to Katherine, who obliged with a polite small and an not-too-obvious glance towards Sarah.

Now, understandably, the Jacobs' parents were not about to let their children get up to anything questionable at night, so it was quickly decided that Jack would not share a bed with Sarah, or David with Katherine, and instead have the boys and girls, respectively, share beds. The adults were almost shocked by how little resistance they got on the matter, but wrote it off as having perfectly chaste and obedient children, and took a moment to appreciate how lucky they were to have a smart, talented son and daughter, who now both had respectable lovers.

David soon found up leaving the bathroom at the same time Sarah was going in to brush her teeth. They paused for a moment, looking at each other, before donning wide, shining grins. Because, _wow_ , their plan had _actually worked_ , and surprisingly well. Sarah held out her hand for her brother to shake as a means of congratulations for them to share, but it was hardly a second after the hands were clasped that David pulled her into a tight hug of appreciation. She returned it, holding onto him, as he was her closest family member and only person in the world she trusted more than Katherine. As they split apart, the two made eye contact, a gaze without words that unified them in a pact to protect each other from whatever may try to harm the other's life or love. 

David made his way back into his room, smiling politely at Katherine as he passed where she sat, waiting for her Sarah to return. He strode forward, finding Jack with his gaze and silently devoting his attention to the one he had given his heart to. The self-proclaimed Cowboy laced his fingers through Dave’s as he moved to sit on the bed they now did and could share. A glance around the room ensured that none of the other five people currently in the apartment were watching, Jack lightly pressed his lips to Davey's, trailing his thumb over his lover's cheekbone. Jack pulled back before his partner could reciprocate, evoking a muffled whine from the blue-eyed boy, instead choosing to envelop him in his arms. David sighed and shuffled closer, moving to rest his head on the broad shoulder. With the comfort of Jack's hair brushing across his face and the quiet murmuring of the lovestruck girls nearby, David let himself slowly drift off to sleep. The last cognisant he allowed to run through his brain told him that _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , they can make it through this crazy world alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yep that's my first Newsies fanfic. Tell me whether or not it sucked and let me know how to make it better.  
> I'm tired and I wrote this in like thirty minutes.  
> Maybe I'll edit it one day but probably not.


End file.
